


Why did I Stay?

by AniMusic



Series: Aruani Tales [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AruAni, F/M, Fluff, Questions, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniMusic/pseuds/AniMusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin, how'd you have the courage to sit down next to her after everything you'd seen her do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why did I Stay?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy the story.

Oh hello again. It’s been a while hasn’t it. Anyway how are things with you? I’m guessing fine by the way you are smiling. That’s great, I’m glad you are feeling fine. 

What was that? You have a question? Sure ask away. 

Hmmm. You know many people ask me why I stayed with Annie when she was crying. People always wonder why I did what I did even though I knew she did all those bad things to different people. Well, I’ll explain why.

As you know, I myself am usually a nice guy. Well at least that’s what people say about me. I don’t like seeing people cry. Especially if it’s someone I care about. Oh and if it’s a girl, that’s even worse. I just don’t want people around me to feel upset about anything. I always try to help as much as I can. 

But it was different in this case.

As you remember, I mentioned that Annie was a loner. She didn’t care for anything, or at least that’s how it seemed. She was always alone. Anyone who tried to talk to her would quickly retreat do to the fear they all had for her. 

She was like stone. She was hard to break. Annie was actually unbreakable. There was nothing in this world that could break her. 

Not only was she unbreakable, Annie was also very cold hearted. She was a person who legit gives everyone chills when she enters a room. If you look at the thermostat in the room, you can see that the temperature in the room drops when she enters. 

To put it in simpler terms, she would be considered the offspring of the Grinch and the Ice Queen, and no not Elsa from Frozen. 

Everyone wanted nothing to do with her. She was just a dangerous beast that should be taken down. They treated her like some sort of Titan that was sent here to destroy all of humanity. And the sad thing is that I was one of those people.

I never really said anything to her or even talked about her to anyone. I never said anything bad about her, but what I thought about her was just like what others thought. 

I agreed with people who called her a monster that was sent to kill off all humans so her species can be the dominant one. I thought she was nothing more than a waste of DNA. All I thought about every time I saw her was why she even existed. That is until that night.

When I saw her on that night, the image I had of her in my mind crumbled away. What I saw that night was a young lady who felt alone. Someone who needed someone to hold her. The stone armor that she always wore crumbling away, causing her to be so vulnerable. 

The Annie that was in front of me was not the Annie that everyone knew and feared. The Annie that I saw that night was the Annie that was like everyone else. Troubled, scared, alone. From what I saw, I knew that she has been through a lot that not everyone has been through. 

That’s when I did what I did. You know, I will never regret what I did that night. If it weren’t for that night, I would have never met her. The real her. The Annie that loves to laugh and smile. The Annie that loves to be held and reminded that she is loved. That is the true Annie. 

“Armin what are you doing? It’s time to leave.”  
“Sorry Annie, I was just talking to a friend of mine. I was answering a few of his questions.”  
“Questions? Like what?”  
“I’ll tell you about it at home.”

Anyway as you can see I have to go. It was really nice to see you again and remember, don’t ever judge a book by its cover ok. I know you probably have heard that before, but it’s true. I mean just look at me now. 

“Armin come on.”  
“Coming”

Ok then see you later.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. I know it was some what short, but still. Remember you can ask questions to either Armin or Annie.


End file.
